


Daylight Breaks [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Author summary: He knows two things without being told. There is a war. He is a soldier.





	Daylight Breaks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daylight Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490563) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Thank you Dira Sudis for blanket permission to record podfic!
> 
> This is for my "amnesia" square on my Hurt/Comfort bingo card.

Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZeHLOyLfYdfZQjMmYoNXg6MOE-LUNixk/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
